


The Unobtrusive Composer

by Vilmarix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hidden Talent, M/M, Music, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilmarix/pseuds/Vilmarix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To delay doing his nightly duties, Merlin takes the longest route known to man to reach the Prince's chambers. However as he was on his way, something caught his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unobtrusive Composer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbetaed

Walking towards the Prince's room, and taking the longest route possible to delay his arrival, Merlin dragged himself to complete his duties for the day. However as he was strolling (stalling) idly through the castle's dimly lit corridors, he heard the most enchanting sound.

The soft resonance of a harp.

The melody wasn't complex, nor was it extravagantly flourished as the tunes the royal court musicians played during events; but despite that, it was still beautiful to hear.

Following the sound of the song, he realised that he had wandered into the section of the castle that wasn't frequented by anyone. Not that the servants were forbidden to enter this area, it was merely an unspoken rule told by the senior staff to the juniors, to avoid this part of the palace for reasons unknown. Regardless the concealment, it had never interested Merlin much, because the few times he had come across this place with a chamber maid, he had learnt that this floor was treated more like a storeroom for excess furniture and paintings, than a chamber for visitors.

Treading softly towards the sound through the dark and unkept corridor, he found one of the room's doors were left an ajar and a streak of amber light seeped out from the crack created by the double doors. Peering though the partly open chamber entrance, he took in the sight that greeted him.

It was just as he remembered it; the unused furnishings in the room were covered with large white sheets, now slightly brown due to the collection of dust. Everything in the room was the same except for two things. One was the fire place, which was currently set alight and crackled happily, while the candles in the area flickered in unison.

The other major difference was at the centre of the chamber.

Seated on a wooden stool with the body of a folk harp leant against his shoulder, while he plucked and strummed the multiple strings to create a soothing piece of music.

The young warlock couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

**xXx**

Eye's closed and allowing the sound the instrument produced to guide him, the Prince seemed to have been whisked into another world. It was startling yet striking to see the blonde nobleman so relaxed and at peace. To see the man lower his guard down and finally allow a small portion of his constantly suppressed emotions play across his handsome face, was a priceless sight. So invaluable, it made the sorcerer's heart twist in resentment, for being outranked by music.

_For not being able to put the Arthur's mind and heart at ease._

When the blonde had finished his unknowing performance, Merlin slowly began to move away. The raven haired man felt as if he was witnessing and intruding on something sacred and personal. Therefore to give the Prince his privacy, he started to walk away. However before he could even turn his head away, a soft but deep voice called out.

"You could have come in, I don't bite." It absentmindedly stated before adding as an afterthought, "Much."

Merlin blushed in embarrassment for his discovery, "I didn't want to intrude."

Arthur chuckled softly, as if enjoying a private joke, before sobering up and turning his head to meet his servant's wide uncertain gaze, "Even if you did, I wouldn't have minded."

The village man nodded and swallowed nervously as he opened the door a bit wider, but he didn't enter, he still felt as if he was going to interrupt something. The small and nearly invisible smile that graced the Knight's lips spoke of a deeper feeling than the forced grins he wore in court with the visiting ladies or fellow lords. The raven had to fight to prevent the blood rushing to his cheeks as he felt himself being placed under the undivided attention of Arthur's rich blue gaze. Beginning to feel self- conscious and fidget, the warlock commented with much casualness he could gather.

"I didn't know you played."

"I don't." The seated male simply replied without any hesitation and turned his attention to flames that licked the burning logs in the fireplace.

The manservant frowned, partly in confusion at the answer but mainly due the lack of the Prince's attention. Although he was relieved that the intensity of the nobleman's gaze had been averted from him, he still felt a strange disappointment as well.

_It felt as if he wasn't important anymore._

Mentally shaking his head at that thought, he nearly missed what his employer said next.

"Although I didn't want something my mother cherished to rot in a dusty corner behind closed doors."

Merlin's eyes widened in realisation and looked around the room once again. Under those sheets, were once the personal belongings of the Queen Ygraine.

**xXx**

At that moment warlock became aware of the tightness easing in his chest. Under all the duties, responsibilities and social standing; Arthur was man just like any other. A man who didn't possess the blessing of knowing his mother, and was trying every known and possible way to gain a connection with her.

Right now seated in front of him wasn't Arthur the Prince of Camelot, in his stead was Arthur Pendragon the man.

On that thought, Merlin took a few steps into the chamber hesitantly, "You play beautifully."

"Then you must be tone deaf." The larger male replied, "My skill is amateurish at best."

"You shouldn't depreciate yourself like that." The raven shot back. "What you play is simple yet very enjoyable." Never before did he hear blonde regard himself incompetent and for him to do so, sounded out of place.

_It sounded wrong._

The other man shot him an amused smile, but his eyes spoke another emotion the young sorcerer couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You are quiet convinced, when you haven't even heard me play a complete composition." Arthur countered.

"Then prove me wrong."

"Then grab a seat."

Both men smiled at each other before Merlin walked to the nearest unoccupied stool. Pulling it closer towards the fire place, so the warmth of the flame could chase away the chill of the night, he sat down opposite Camelot's future King.

Raising his eyes, the young warlock found himself once again meeting the intense stare that belonged only to blonde. Trying not to fidget, blush or look away, the manservant watched the Knight lowered the harp's body on to his shoulder once again before the room was filled one more time with another blissful song.

Although, this time Arthur's eyes didn't close shut, instead they maintained their focus on the smaller man seated across from him. Feeling the familiar weight nobleman's attention, the raven haired man wasn't able to prevent his heart rate from accelerating as he watched the Prince's fingers dance across the strings. Completely mesmerised by the entire situation, Merlin couldn't help but think that this time, Arthur didn't play for his mother.

Arthur played for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The folk harp or Celtic harp is small to medium-sized and usually designed for traditional music; it can be played solo or with small groups. It is prominent in Welsh, Breton, Irish, Scottish and other Celtic cultures within traditional or folk music.
> 
> Since the series filming takes place in Wales, the use of the folk harp instead of the peddle harp made sense... Also I would greatly appreciate it if someone could clarify what the Clàrsach or Cláirseach is... Since I got a little confused when I was trying to make a list of instruments that were played during the Arthurian legends era...


End file.
